Sweetie Belle
|kind = Unicorn |eyes = Pale, light grayish harlequin |mane = Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks |coat = Light gray |cutie mark = None (S1E1 - S5E18) (from S5E18 onward) Heart (some merchandise and some promotional material)File:Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn recipe page original version.png |voice = Claire Corlett (English) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare) Jannemien Cnossen (''Dutch) Susa Saukko (Finnish) Cathy Boquet (European French) Giovanna Winterfeldt (German) Zsofia Manya (Hungarian) Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian) Taeko Kawata (Japanese) Yang Jeong-hwa (Korean) Justyna Bojczuk (Polish, seasons 1-4, S5E4, S5E9, S5E17, S5E18) Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish, S5E6 & S5E7) Luciana Baroli (Brazilian Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian, season 1) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, season 2 onward) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish) Carolina Ayala (Latin America Spanish, in two quotes in S1E23) Anneli Heed (Swedish, from S1E18 onward) |singing voice = Michelle Creber (English, seasons 1-3) Vera Calacoci (Italian) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2 and 3) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, season 3) Carolina Ayala (Latin American Spanish, season 1) Leyla Rangel (Latin American Spanish, from season 2 onward) |headercolor = #F0EDEF |headerfontcolor = #B28EC1 |sex = Female |occupation = Student Cutie Mark Crusader |relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Rarity (older sister) |aura = (most appearances) (S4E1) Gradient of to (due to miscoloring, Friends Forever Issues #15-16) |nicknames = Sweetie, Gabby Gums, Sw (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony)}} Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn pony and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club/"secret society" devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle shares the name of a character in the third generation of My Little Pony. This previous incarnation resembles the G4 version, with white body and a purple and pink mane and tail. The G3 Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly seen in the Core 7 serials, she is the youngest pony in the group and is portrayed having a big heart, as well as being an expert baker. The current Sweetie Belle's implied singing talent could be a tribute to the third generation Pegasus pony StarSong, whose G4 version was introduced years after Sweetie Belle's. The current voice actress for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Andrea Libman, voiced the G3 Sweetie Belle. G4 Sweetie Belle's singing voice for the first three seasons was provided by Michelle Creber, who also voices Apple Bloom. Since then, it has been provided by her voice actor, Claire Corlett. In merchandise and promotional material, G4 Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is the same as her G3/G3.5 counterpart's, and was chosen by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Sweetie Belle's name is misspelled as "Sweetie Bell" in the credits of Just for Sidekicks. Personality True to her name, Sweetie Belle is very kindhearted and innocent. Despite this, she is often mischievous, vain, naive, and impetuous. However, when the chips are down, Sweetie Belle leans in to her positive side and is willing to do good, especially if she caused mayhem to begin with. Relationship with Rarity Sweetie Belle deeply admires her older sister Rarity and tries to show her devotion by helping Rarity with her work and chores. Despite her good intentions, Sweetie Belle's efforts are frequently disastrous, much to the dismay of Rarity. In Stare Master, she tries to retrieve some ribbon for one of Rarity's new outfits, and sets off a chain reaction of destruction that wrecks Rarity's bedroom. In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle is prepared to spend an entire week with Rarity, but her burning desire to do something nice for her sister results in one disaster after another and creates tension between them. Through Applejack's help, Rarity learns of the give-and-take nature of sisterly relationships, and she and Sweetie Belle compete together in the Sisterhooves Social competition. In Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders become reporters for the Foal Free Press, adopting the pseudonym Gabby Gums. Rarity develops a liking for Gabby Gums' gossipy writing at first, but she later discovers Gabby Gums' true identity. Rarity confronts Sweetie Belle about the paper, making Sweetie Belle realize how wrong it is to invade someone else's privacy. After the Crusaders apologize to the public and their siblings, Rarity hugs Sweetie Belle. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash. At first, Rarity says she despises camping, but Sweetie Belle mentions that Applejack and Apple Bloom are going together, then puts on a pouty puppy-dog face, to which Rarity finally agrees. During the trip, Sweetie Belle faithfully lugs Rarity' trunk-laden wagon. Rarity comforts her sister when she is afraid of Rainbow Dash's scary campfire stories. When they arrive at their destination, Winsome Falls, Sweetie Belle suggested that the sister teams would race each other to the falls. Rarity feigns reluctance at first but then happily takes off running with her sister. When Sweetie Belle appears in Just for Sidekicks, it appears that she is picking up some of her sister's traits, including a fashion sense (saying that she isn't "dressed" for the Crystal Empire) and Rarity's high-pitched squeal. In One Bad Apple, Sweetie Belle suggests they tell Rarity about the Cutie Mark Crusaders' bullying problem after Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said not to tell Applejack, showing that Sweetie trusts her sister. However, the Crusaders shoot down that idea. .]] In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sweetie Belle gets angry at Rarity when the clothes she made for a play starring herself and the other Crusaders get more attention then the play itself. That night, she sabotages a headdress Rarity made for Sapphire Shores. Afterwards, Princess Luna appears to Sweetie Belle in her dreams, helping her work through her feelings and misunderstandings with Rarity. Remorseful over her actions, Sweetie Belle leads the Crusaders to Canterlot in order to fix the headdress. She fixes the sabotage and reconciles with Rarity. In Bloom & Gloom, Sweetie Belle dreams that she is on stage watched by Rarity, Octavia Melody, and DJ Pon-3. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Rarity sings to Sweetie Belle that she inspires everyone around her, including Rarity herself. Relationship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders Sweetie Belle's comparatively genial nature often makes her a voice of reason among the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, she has assumed the role of leadership in the group at different times. In Ponyville Confidential, she takes charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by inspiring and encouraging the other two fillies. However, Sweetie is also the first to voice her concerns about their libelous gossip column. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she directs the brewing of the love potion intended for Cheerilee and Big McIntosh, helps formulate a plan to trick the two into drinking it, and discovers that the love potion has adverse side effects. She later comes up with a new plan to break the spell, and her friends work together to successfully carry it out. In One Bad Apple, Sweetie suggests several times that they tell Applejack about Babs Seed's bullying of the trio, but Apple Bloom and Scootaloo refuse for fear of being labeled snitches, although they realize Sweetie Belle had the right idea when the conflict is resolved. In the episode Stare Master, Sweetie Belle stops Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's pointless argument, firmly saying that their "special talent is not arguing." However, at the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1, Sweetie Belle argues with Scootaloo over the meaning of the draconequus statue. Sweetie Belle suggests that the statue represents evil, and calls Scootaloo a "dodo" for insisting otherwise. Neither wants to accept the other's interpretation, and all three Cutie Mark Crusaders start fighting. Cheerilee intervenes and tells them that they were all correct but assigns an essay as punishment. The Crusaders stop fighting but continue to bicker. Unfortunately, their disharmony hastens the release of Discord himself. Sweetie Belle has been shown to be a bit slow on the uptake on occasion, and is often the last one to make a comment or completely understand a situation. A prominent example of this trait is in Stare Master. For instance, when her friends speak to Fluttershy in her home, she awkwardly chimes in, "And, and, and, we, um-- yeah! What they said!" Soon afterwards, when Scootaloo and Apple Bloom briefly pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle meets their playfulness with a blank stare for a moment before realizing it is a game. While she is not as on-the-spot as her friends, this seems to allow her to think things more carefully, such as when she later keeps her friends from being distracted as they wander through the Everfree Forest. She also tends to ask others to explain things more than once, such as in The Show Stoppers. In the same episode, she is also the third of her friends to announce their goal, which is the nonsensical "no meal uncooked." In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, she obtains her cutie mark, which is similar to those obtained simultaneously by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo; she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders interpret them to mean that they will be friends forever. Skills Singing .]] In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom describes Sweetie Belle's voice as "totally awesome". When the Crusaders are about to go onstage for their performance, Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that Sweetie Belle does not have a singing role. However, Sweetie Belle says that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Sweetie Belle's showmanship and powerful voice overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie Belle turns Fluttershy's lullaby into a lively gospel-style song. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she leads the The Perfect Stallion song. In Sleepless in Ponyville, when singing the campfire song 99 Buckets of Oats On the Wall after Scootaloo suggests it in order to stay awake and avoid having nightmares, she sings terribly. In Bloom & Gloom, she dreams that she is about to sing on stage. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Sweetie Belle receives her cutie mark, which has a star with a musical note in it, reflecting her singing voice. Songwriting Sweetie Belle writes the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song in The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Scootaloo calls her lyrics "awesome!" Making clothing cape made by Sweetie Belle with Rarity's fabric.]] In Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made by ruining Rarity's beautiful golden fabric, forcing Rarity to work overnight. During The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with making costumes for the trio. She accidentally makes a costume with five legs and aligns them in a line. She then bemoans how she'll never be like her older sister. Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form, to which Sweetie Belle responds "Oh, is that what that's for?" Prop making Aside from fabricating costumes for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle was also in charge of making props for their performance. But Sweetie Belle did not clean up the paint brushes in-between colors resulting in the backgrounds being colored in messy brown and in other brownish colors. Sweetie Belle herself admits that she was curious as to "why all the colors looked like mud." Apple Bloom also makes sure Sweetie Belle isn't using power tools. Cooking At the beginning of Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's mother instructs her in cooking. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find that Sweetie Belle had started a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepares, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half. Near the end of the episode, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. Ice skating In , Sweetie Belle displays an exceptional talent for ice skating. Magic Sweetie Belle does not perform magic throughout the first three seasons, though her horn sparks briefly near the beginning of One Bad Apple. The sparks are a light green, similar to her eye color. .]] In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Sweetie Belle briefly loses control of her magic due to the overgrowth of the Everfree Forest. At the beginning of Twilight Time, Sweetie Belle tries lifting a broom with her magic, but she is unable to move it more than a couple of feet. At the end of the episode, she levitates the broom around the library. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Sweetie uses her magic to open and close a box with Rarity's costumes in it to sabotage them. In , Sweetie Belle's magic inadvertently turns the townsfolk into fruits and vegetables. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Sweetie Belle uses her magic to close the door to Trouble Shoes' cart and to take the key ring used to lock the jail cell where Trouble Shoes is. She also attempts to lift a barrel with it in the episode's ending, but is not successful. In Party Pooped, she uses her magic to put Scootaloo's helmet on the latter's head, and they give each other a high hoof. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Sweetie Belle levitates Pipsqueak and also uses magic when handing out ballots during a portion of The Vote and while making repairs to the playground equipment. In The Mane Attraction, Sweetie Belle uses her magic to bring up a triangle so that Applejack can strike the final note on Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise). History Sweetie Belle appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Nightmare Moon reappears in Princess Celestia's place at the Summer Sun Celebration. Sweetie Belle makes her first speaking appearance in Call of the Cutie, when she and Scootaloo stand up for Apple Bloom while she is being ridiculed at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo reveal to Apple Bloom that they also do not have their cutie marks. The trio become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the purposes of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle is not revealed to be Rarity's sister until her next appearance in Stare Master. Lauren Faust has said she does not live with Rarity at Carousel Boutique. This is shown when her parents drop her off with Rarity while they go off for vacation in Sisterhooves Social. In One Bad Apple, her parents' house and Sweetie Belle's bedroom are shown, and also hinted at when Rarity takes a look around Sweetie Belle's room in the German magazine comic Einfach rufus. Other depictions Sweetie Belle is voiced by Brittany Lauda in PlayDate Digital's app Fluttershy's Famous Stare. HubNetwork.com description Sweetie Belle looks up to her big sister, Rarity, but she's still in search of her calling. She doesn't realize that her own true talent lies in her beautiful singing voice and ability to write amazing songs. She may be sweet and shy, but Sweetie Belle is also very brave. She'll do anything for her best friends (and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders), Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Sweetie Belle is featured in Gameloft's mobile game. She is named "Sweetiebelle" in the game's album and beta version, and her in-game description is Rarity's younger sister is known for her singing talent. She's also one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. A model sheet for the game depicts her as an Alicorn. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''SWEETIE BELLE is a sweet-natured and sometimes spacey Cutie Mark Crusader with big dreams. Her quest for her cutie mark is not her only goal in life: Sweetie Belle longs for the praise and acceptance of her older sister, Rarity. Sweetie Belle has a blossoming talent for singing.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | || }} Beginning with Lesson Zero, she is added to the remastered intro at the end of the train, along with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Merchandise A version of Squishy Pops Sweetie Belle has the same heart cutie mark as in earlier promotional material. Promotional material On October 27, 2012, The Hub's website began offering a PDF file containing seven recipes, each themed to either Littlest Pet Shop or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, with accompanying illustrations. The "Cutie Mark Crusaders Chocolate Popcorn" recipe's accompanying illustration depicts the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Prior to a revision in early November 2012, a different illustration was used depicting grown-up versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders with cutie marks, Sweetie Belle's cutie mark being the same heart as in later merchandise. This illustration was drawn by show layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Quotes Gallery See also *Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) * * * * *Ponies with a similar name: Sweetie Drops, Sweetie Swirl, Sweetie Blue, Sweetie Sunrise, Sweetie Babs, and Sugar Belle. References de:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle gl:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle ja:スウィーティーベル ko:스위티 벨 no:Sweetie Belle pl:Sweetie Belle pt:Sweetie Belle pt-br:Sweetie Belle ru:Крошка Бель sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles Category:Supporting characters